Holding On & Letting Go
by callmeKaterina
Summary: Akcja rozgrywa się przed zakończeniem czwartego sezonu. Klaus wraca do Mystic Falls, jego śladami podąża Lydia Colleman, jego stara przyjaciółka z Nowego Orleanu. Razem z jej wizytą w Mystic Falls zaczynają dziać się dziwne rzeczy a sam Silas postanawia urządzić sobie na nią polowanie.


~  
_- Klaus! Gdzie ten skurczybyk?! – _Lydia weszła do pokoju a Marcel podskoczył na fotelu, oblewając się kawą. Wzruszył ramionami.  
_- KOLEJNA KOSZULKA POSZŁA SIĘ JEBAĆ!_ – warknął, wycierając ogromną plamę. – _To już trzecia w tym tygodniu, Lydia!_ – zaczął narzekać a brunetka pokręciła tylko przecząco głową.

_- Jesteś delikatny jak baba_. – rzuciła, opierając się o ścianę. Wampirzyca zaczęła przyglądać się swoim paznokciom, czekając aż kumpel jej najlepszego przyjaciela w końcu wyda miejsce jego pobytu. – _**Chyba nie chcesz powtórki z rozrywki. Jesteś sam na sam z hybrydą w jednym pomieszczeniu. I wiesz, że jestem zdolna do gorszych rzeczy niż Klaus. – **_Lydia poprawiła swoją skórzaną kurtkę i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w jego stronę na kilkunasto centymetrowych szpilkach.

_-Już znudziły mi się te wasze groźby. – _Marcel westchnął ciężko, zakładając nogę na nogę._ – Klaus grozi mi, że mnie zabije jeśli go wydam. Ty grozisz mi, że mnie zabijesz, jeśli go nie wydam. Żyj tu z dwoma hybrydami. _

_- Tak, okropny twój żywot. _– rzuciła i przekręciła teatralnie oczami_. – A teraz lepiej powiedz mi gdzie on jest, bo nudzi mnie już ta konwersacja.  
- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Nie tym razem. _– odrzekł, spoglądając na nią błagalnym wzrokiem_.  
- Niech zgadnę. Znowu jego serduszko zabiło mocniej do tej blondyny? _– spytała krążąc wokół pokoju._ – OCH! I niech zgadnę. Pewnie wyruszył tam walcząc o miłość swojego życia, która jak zwykle odeśle go z kwitkiem?! – _jęknęła. Marcel przyglądał się jej uważnie, nie odzywając się ani słowem. – _Ja naprawdę nic nie chcę mówić__**. Ale takiego mężczyzny to Z PIEPRZONĄ ŚWIECĄ POWINNA SZUKAĆ!**_– kontynuowała a Marcel nadal milczał.  
_- No nic. Tym razem osobiście się tam wybiorę i uratuję jego dupsko._ – westchnęła, zatrzymując swój wzrok na mężczyźnie.  
_- Przecież ty ich tam wszystkich zabijesz!_ – odrzekł, energicznie podnosząc się z fotela. _– Nie… nie zrobisz tego. Zrobisz?_

_- Być może…_ - wzruszyła ramionami. – _Zależy w jakim będę humorze._  
- Idę z tobą! – ruszył za Lydią, która wychodziła już z pomieszczenia.  
_- Marcel. Dom. Zostań_. – zawróciła go, wpychając z powrotem do pokoju. – _Ktoś musi się zająć domem, nie sądzisz? A kto zrobi to lepiej niż ty. No już. Klaus na ciebie liczy._  
Mężczyzna niechętnie pokiwał głową.

~

Był wieczór kiedy Lydia Colleman dotarła do Mystic Falls.

Szybko udało jej się zlokalizować miejsce pobytu jej ukochanego przyjaciela. Wystarczyło tylko złapać kilku ludzi i wymusić od nich te informacje. **ALE NAWET NIKOGO NIE ZABIŁA! **  
_ - Valkiria, kochanie. Coś czuję, że będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy._ – Lydia odłożyła telefon, kończąc nagrywać wiadomość na poczcie głosowej. Schowała telefon do tylnej kieszeni. – _Huh, no proszę. Pierwszy dzień i już baluje._ – mruknęła pod nosem, zastając go na balu w rezydencji Lockwoodów.

_- Przepraszamy, ale nie możemy wpuścić pani w takim stroju, a tym bardziej bez zaproszenia_. – młody mężczyzna zatrzymał ją w drzwiach. Kobieta parsknęła, kręcąc rozbawiona głową.  
_- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz kochaniutki_. – odrzekła spokojnie, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. – _Wpuścisz mnie do tej sali w tej chwili, w innym przypadku każda z twoich dwustu sześciu kości zostanie uszkodzona._ – uśmiechnęła się a mężczyzna posłusznie przepuścił ją w wejściu.

Na sali pary tańczyły właśnie swój pokazowy taniec. Lydia powstrzymała się od śmiechu widząc Klausa potulnego jak baranek, który robił maślane oczy do blond piękności, która spoglądała na niego wzrokiem, który jasno mówił, że paja do niego czymś w rodzaju nienawiści. Brunetka zmrużyła oczy zaklinając pod nosem.  
_- Czy on… czy on dał jej moją sukienkę?!_ – warknęła pod nosem, gotowa iść już do nich i wyrwać im serca na oczach wszystkich gości. – _Mam 99 powód, żeby nienawidzić tej suki. _

_- Lydia, nie. _– Elijah pojawił się z boku, zatrzymując dziewczynę. Brunetka zlustrowała go wzrokiem. Wzięła głęboki wdech przywołując się do porządku.

_- Damn. A ty co tu robisz_?! – westchnęła. – _Czy musisz pojawiać się i powstrzymywać mnie za każdym razem, kiedy chcę wyrwać komuś serce?_

Elijah uśmiechnął się. Poprawił swój garnitur i rozejrzał się ostrożnie po sali. Lydia podążyła jego krokiem, chcąc dowiedzieć się czego szuka mężczyzna.  
_- Jesteś zestresowany. _– skomentowała krótko, wpatrując się w niego. – _Czy jest szansa, że jest tu ktoś kto rozkręci tą imprezę.. jeśli wiesz o jaką imprezę mi chodzi._ – odrzekła, odbierając od kelnera kieliszek szampana.

_- Nie Lydia. Nie każde przyjęcie kończy się rozlewem krwi_. – Elijah w dalszym ciągu szukał kogoś nerwowo wzrokiem.  
Dziewczyna złapała go za krawat i pociągnęła go w swoją stronę.

_- Myślałam, że to wasza rodzinna tradycja_. – zaśmiała się szepcząc mu do ucha. Odepchnęła go i przeczesała palcami włosy.  
_- A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę porozmawiać z moim przyjacielem._  
Lydia wyminęła wysoką brunetkę, która najwyraźniej szła w stronę Elijah i ruszyła do Klausa, który niczego nie świadomy znowu komuś groził. Za pewne było to jego jedno z popychadeł, których używał jako swoich sługusów.

_- Klaus, kochanie, kupę lat. _– Lydia przycisnęła go do ściany, przedtem pociągając go w stronę pustego pokoju. – _**Tęskniłeś? **_

Lydia kręciła się wokół pokoju, słuchając Klausa, który bronił się na wszelkie sposoby. Lydia zaśmiała się do siebie, kiedy zaczął gubić się we własnych słowach. _**Mały zakochany kundelek**_… przeszło jej przez myśl. Usiadła naprzeciwko niego i założyła nogę na nogę.  
_- Dobra młody, sprawa wygląda następująco_. – zamknęła usta i skrzyżowała swoje ręce, opierając się o fotel.  
_- __**1.**__ Możesz wszystko grzecznie wyjaśnić mi w tej chwili, albo __**2.**__ Cała ta sala gości zrobi za mój podwieczorek. W tym też twoja ukochana blondyna, chyba byś tego nie chciał, prawda?_

Klaus pokręcił rozbawiony głową, śmiejąc się do siebie. Spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę, która cały czas tkwiła w tym samym miejscu.  
_- Nie wiesz co robisz, Lydia_. – powstał, krzyżując ręce. –_ Jesteś w domu pełnym wampirów. Z jednym wampirem dasz sobie radę, z kilkoma… owszem. Ale z całą bandą? Nie sądzę. _

_- No nie wierzę._ – prychnęła, wlepiając w niego swoje brązowe oczy. – _Naprawdę uważasz, że dobrym rozwiązaniem jest bronić się grupką wampirów, którzy nienawidzą cię z całego serca?_

Lydia ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. _– Możesz się nimi bronić, kochany. Ale bądź świadomy jakie będą tego konsekwencje. _

Na sali w dalszym ciągu wszyscy byli w szampańskim nastroju. Lydia rozejrzała się, szukając wzrokiem blond piękności, w której tak zabójczo zakochany był Klaus.  
_**- Caroline Forbes?**_– podeszła do niej i uśmiechnęła się promiennie podając jej dłoń na powitanie. _– Jestem znajomą Klausa.  
Chciałabym zamienić z tobą kilka słów. _

Lydia usiadła z Caroline przy jednym stoliku, poddając ją hipnozie. Uśmiechnęła się do niej i upiła łyk wina z kieliszka, który w dalszym ciągu trzymała w dłoni. – _Powiedz mi, kochana… Co tak naprawdę czujesz do Klausa._ – spytała, spoglądając za dziewczynę. Klaus krążył po sali, najwidoczniej poszukując swojej przyjaciółki. Lydia przekręciła oczami, wracając do dziewczyny.

_- Kiedy jestem z Klausem… nie wiem co czuję. Ogarnia mnie fala różnych emocji._ – odrzekła, cały czas spoglądając w oczy hybrydy.

_- Fala emocji… postaraj się trochę bardziej._ – Lydia oparła się na łokciach o stolik, przegryzając kawałek poczęstunku.

- _Kiedy jestem z nim… jakaś część mnie czuje się…_ - Caroline szukała odpowiedniego słowa. Wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała w stronę Klausa. - _… szczęśliwa._

_**- KLAUNY SPRAWIAJĄ, ŻE CZUJESZ SIĘ SZCZĘŚLIWA. WYRZUĆ Z SIEBIE TROCHĘ GŁĘBSZE UCZUCIA. **_– Lydia nachyliła się nad Caroline i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. – _Czekam na szczegóły. Chcę poznać wszystkie twoje myśli na temat tego mężczyzny.-_ kontynuowała. – _Możesz powiedzieć mi je po dobroci, albo sama je z ciebie wyciągnę. _

_- Kiedy jestem z Klausem… czuję się inaczej. Każda cząstka mnie darzy go innym uczuciem. Wiem, że jest we mnie zakochany i zrobiłby wszystko abym też była w nim tak zakochana, ale.. – _wstrzymała się.

_**- Boisz się go. **_– Lydia odparła krótko, prawie szepcząc te słowa.  
- _Nie boję się go w taki sposób. _– odrzekła spokojnie._ – Nie mogę pokochać go po tym wszystkim co zrobił moim bliskim. Nie mogę pokochać go za to jaki jest. _

_- Każdy ma swoją mroczną stronę. – _Lydia odparła beznamiętnie._ – Na twoim miejscu wzięłabym pod uwagę to, jaką osobą się stał będąc przy tobie. _

Caroline wpatrywała się w nią z uwagą. Westchnęła ciężko odwracając wzrok w inną stronę_. – Kim ty właściwie jesteś?_

_- Starą znajomą Klausa, już mówiłam. – odparła znudzona. – A teraz zapomnisz o tym, że w ogóle rozmawiałyśmy, pójdziesz do Klausa i spróbujesz spędzić z nim miło czas. I proszę, weź sobie moje słowa na serca. _

Lydia odeszła do stolika pozostawiając Caroline samą. Czas, by i ona sama trochę się zabawiła.

Klaus wkroczył do swojego domu, szczęśliwszy niż nigdy dokąd. Po wieczorze jaki spędził z Caroline, poczuł, że tym razem może w końcu spojrzy na niego z innej perspektywy. Chciał zamknąć przeszłość…  
_- Czy ktoś wyjaśni mi co tu do cholery się działo?!_ – wykrzyczał, widząc Valkirię, która ciągnęła za sobą zwłoki w stronę tarasu. – _I co ty tu do cholery robisz?!_ – spojrzał się na brunetkę, która spiorunowała go wzrokiem. – _Po co ja się pytam, wiadomo, że ściągnęła się Lydia._

_- Przepraszam kochanie za ten bałagan, ale wczoraj przyleciała Valkiria, byłyśmy trochę spragnione… imprezka przeniosła się tutaj i… w sumie samo tak wyszło._ – Lydia wyszła z salonu ubrana tylko w długą białą koszulę. Upiła łyk wina, rzucając kieliszek za siebie.

_- Więc dlatego postanowiłyście zrobić rozróbę w moim domu? –_ warknął, wymijając po drodze butelki, jakie znajdowały się na podłodze.  
_- Błagam, ton niżej. _– dziewczyna złapała się za głowę i syknęła głośno. Spojrzała ku górze, biorąc głęboki wdech_. – Co do kur..?! _– wymamrotała do siebie, widząc tańczącego na balustradzie bruneta, który wsłuchany w rytm muzyki machał swoją rozpiętą czarną koszulą. _– Damon do cholery, złaś stamtąd!_

_- Widzę, że zapoznałaś się już z wszystkimi. – _Klaus rozsiadł się na sofie, oczekując wyjaśnień od dziewczyny.

_- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak dobrze. – _uśmiechnęła się do niego, otulając się koszulą, która ledwo zasłaniała jej biustonosz. W tym samym momencie pojawił się przy niej Damon, który nieudolnie zaczął zapinać swoją koszulę.  
_- No cudownie. Teraz jeszcze mam zapijaczonego Salvatore w domu. – _Klaus jęknął, wychodząc z salonu.  
_- Szybko się poddał. – _Valkiria skomentowała krótko, kiedy znalazła się z powrotem w salonie. Lydia wzruszyła ramionami.  
_- Koteczku. – _Damon zakręcił palcem, prawie tracąc równowagę_. – Idę.  
_Lydia poklepała go po plecach, prowadząc go w stronę wyjścia._ – Buziaczek na pożegnanie. – _wystawił w jej stronę policzek.

_- Oi, idź już ty debilu._ – Lydia musnęła lekko jego policzek i wyprowadziła go z domu. Wampir jednak okazał się być w tak kiepskim stanie, że nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby nagle zaczął gwałcić drzewo.  
_- Valkiria, odpalaj samochód, trzeba zawieźć tego artystę, bo zaraz psychicznie nie wytrzymam._ – krzyknęła, podtrzymując mężczyznę, który z ledwością utrzymywał już równowagę.

Kobiety zatrzymały się przed rezydencją Salvatorów, która naprawdę robiła wrażenie. Lydia wysiadła z auta i szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła za sobą Damona, który mówił coś niewyraźnie pod nosem o człowieczeństwie.

Nie zdążyły dojść do drzwi, kiedy z domu wybiegł Stefan Salvatore i pomógł im zabrać swojego brata.  
_- Dziękuję za pomoc._ – odrzekł, spoglądając na Damona z żalem. Położył go na kanapie i powrócił do kobiet, które z uwagą przyglądały się wnętrzu domu. _– Macie u mnie dług. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziecie czegoś potrzebować… wiecie gdzie mieszkam._

_- Tak, słodziutki. – _Lydia uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyszła na werandę_. – A teraz jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, musimy wracać do domu. Muszę jeszcze pomęczyć kilka osób.  
_Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, i żegnając się zamknął za nimi drzwi. Lydia powoli szła w kierunku ferrari, wpatrzona w wyświetlacz swojego telefonu.  
_- Z kim tak namiętnie piszesz? – _Valkiria spojrzała na przyjaciółkę podejrzliwym wzrokiem i oparła się o maskę samochodu._  
- Bitch, please. _– brunetka zaśmiała się_. – Aktualizuję swój status na twitterze. – _odrzekła, chowając swój telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

_- Więc.. co teraz robimy?_ – Valkiria przeczesała palcami włosy i zlustrowała przyjaciółkę oczami. Lydia wzruszyła ramionami i otworzyła drzwi jej ukochanego samochodu. – _Więc…_ - zaczęła.

_- Issabel._ – wysoki, zakapturzony mężczyzna pojawił się przed nią znikąd i pogładził jej policzek dłonią. Lydia szybko „odparła atak" i przycisnęła mężczyznę do auta. Postać okazała się jednak silniejsza. Po chwili to Lydia stała przyciśnięta do pojazdu, a mężczyzna przyglądał jej się z uwagą swoimi żółtymi ślepiami.  
_- Kim ty do cholery jesteś._ – syknęła, próbując wydostać się z jego objęć. Valkiria stała sparaliżowana. Miała już zaatakować mężczyznę, kiedy ten w kilka sekund zniknął razem z jej przyjaciółką.

_- Valkiria, nic ci nie jest?_ – z domu wybiegł Stefan, który dopiero kilka minut wcześniej zauważył co działo się za oknem. Dziewczyna pokiwała twierdząco głową i skierowała się w jego stronę. _– Kim on do cholery był?_

_- Silas._ – Stefan odparł cicho. – _Wejdź do środka. Musimy porozmawiać._

Do rezydencji Salvatorów wszedł Klaus, który wyglądał na niezwykle wściekłego.

_- Gdzie ona jest?!_ – wykrzyczał, stając twarzą w twarz z Stefanem. Blondyn zamilkł na chwilę. – _Silas ją ma. Nie wiemy czemu akurat ją i gdzie ją zabrał_. - Klaus zacisnął pięść i walnąć nią o stół.

_- Myślę, że możemy ją namierzyć_. – Valkiria odezwała się po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – _W jej telefonie jest nadajnik. Kiedy odwiedzała mnie w Japonii, wpięłyśmy je na wypadek niebezpieczeństwa. –_ odrzekła, wyjmując z swojej torebki laptop.  
_**- Musicie mi dać tylko kilkanaście minut.**_

Dziewczyna wystukała coś na klawiaturze komputera, a mężczyźni usiedli obok niej, przyglądając się uważnie jej pracy.  
Valkiria zaklęła cicho, nie mogąc znaleźć jakichkolwiek informacji na temat lokalizacji jej przyjaciółki.

_- Myślę, że musi być tam bardzo słaby zasięg, ponieważ nie ma dokładnej lokalizacji jej pobytu. _– odparła, przecierając dłońmi swoje zmęczone powieki. _– Komputer wskazuje wyspę, ale nie dokładne miejsce._

_- Znam tą wyspę._ – Stefan powiedział cicho. _– Powtórka z rozrywki.  
- Czy to nie na tej wyspie nieudolnie wypuściliście Wielkiego Silasa w pogoni za beznadziejnym lekarstwem, które chcieliście ofiarować swojej kochanej Elenie?_ – Klaus zakpił, chociaż wcale nie było mu teraz do śmiechu. Stefan udał, że nie słyszy jego słów i przekręcił teatralnie oczami.

_- Na co jeszcze czekamy? _– Valkiria podniosła się i zlustrowała wzrokiem swoich nowych towarzyszy. –_** Zbierajcie manatki i jedziemy wpieprzyć temu całemu Silasowi.**_

_**A więc witam wszystkich czytelników bardzo serdecznie. Napisałam opowiadanie właśnie takiego typu, bo przy pisaniu takich najlepiej się czuję i chcąc nie chcąc poprawia mi to humor. **_

_**Mam nadzieję, że nie zanudziłam nikogo na śmierć ani w żaden sposób mój styl pisania nie okaleczył waszych oczu. **_

_**Będę bardzo wdzięczna za wszelkie opinie na temat tego opowiadania. Może macie jakieś sugestie, ulubioną sceną czy postać… Wyraźcie swoje. **____** Mam nadzieję, że w miarę się podoba.  
Pozdrawiam i całuję.  
Katerina. **_


End file.
